Realization
by Shadow of Existance
Summary: After finding a new hideout, Trunks and Goten are shocked when Vegeta ends up baby-sitting them while Bulma's out! But when the boys are kidnapped, it's up to he and Goku to save them! Whos the kidnapper and what is his purpose for the young Demi-saiyans?
1. Trunks' Discovery

Hello readers

_**Hello readers! And welcome to the first installment of "Realization"! …Yes, I know you are still waiting for me to update my Kingdom Hearts story, but I lost it and its reeeeaaaalllyyy hard to rewrite what I had! TT.TT I'm sorry! Any who, This is basically a practice story since I haven't written any DBZ stories, so I wanted to try this out and see how it goes before I post the DBZ story I **__**actually**__** wanted to post…Well, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't see why we have to do these, if I owned any of this (besides the plot line) do you really think I would be sitting here writing a **__**fanfiction**__** of what I **__**imagine**__** what could happen?! NO! I would turn this into a side series or make a new series of DBZ! XD So nyah!**_

_

* * *

__Riiing. Riiing._

9-year-old Goten raced down the stairs from his room to get to the phone. "I got it, I got it!" he called through the house, just in case his mom, dad, or brother got to it before him. Trunks was supposed to be calling today to tell him what he had found over the weekend, and he was sure it was him now. He swiftly picked up the phone and plopped himself on the couch. "Hello?"

_"Hey Goten. It's Trunks."_

"Hey Trunks! What's up?"

_"Nothing, really. You ready to find out what I found?"_

Goten was getting excited. He really wanted to find out what Trunks found over the weekend. He didn't even take heed to the mischievous tone in his best friend's voice that clearly said he was up to something. "You bet! Tellmetellmetellme!"

_"Nope. Sorry."_

"What?! Why?" Goten whined. Trunks was so mean sometimes.

_"Because, I'm going to show it to you. It's a lot better than telling you about it, since you're just going to pester me about taking you later anyway."_

Goten brightened up and gave a gigantic smile. "Oh wow! Really Trunks?"

_"You bet. Just meet me at our usual spot, kay?"_

"Okay, Trunks. Bye!"

_"Oh, and Goten?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Make sure to keep that big mouth of yours shut about this. This is a secret, got it?"_

"Oh," he whispered back, then looked around the empty room to make sure no one was watching. "Don't worry Trunks. My lips are sealed! Bye."  
Goten jumped off the couch, and ran back upstairs to get dressed, nearly knocking over his brother Gohan in the process. He had to quickly regain his balance so he didn't drop all the books he was carrying. "Hey squirt, where you going so fast?" he asked.  
His little brother stuck his head out of his bedroom door.

"Trunks just called. I'm going to go meet him so-" he caught himself before he slipped up. He didn't want to ruin Trunks' trust in him. He had to think of something else before Gohan got suspicious. "So… we can go play! So I gotta hurry up and get dressed before I'm late!" He was told he was never good at lying. Luckily, in his point of view, he wasn't really lying. He guessed that after Trunks had shown him his discovery, they probably _would_ play. Or train, one.

Gohan blinked. "Oh, okay. What time do you have to be there?"

Goten scratched the back of his head. Did Trunks give him a time? He didn't think so. "Um…. I don't think he said. But I still don't want to be late!"

Gohan laughed. "Well, okay then. Just be careful in the halls next time, okay squirt?" The boy nodded and ducked back into his room.

Gohan sighed. 'Little brothers...'

Trunks tied the knot on his left shoe and glanced at the clock. 1:30. 'Better head out,' he thought. He jogged downstairs and out the door, and as soon as he was about to take off when he was stopped, of course, by his mother.

"Trunks, where are you going? You promised you'd help me around the house today," she said with her arms crossed.

Trunks groaned and floated back down. "But mom, I promised Goten I'd train with him today since I didn't over the weekend 'cause I was helping gramps all weekend!"  
Bulma cupped her head in thought. "Pleeeeeeaaaaase mom! I'll do it tomorrow, I promise! I promise, _promise_!" he begged. His father said once that begging was an act of weakness and desperation. Luckily, his father wasn't here, and his loving mother(at times) could not resist the effect of 'the act of weakness and desperation'.

She sighed. "Alright Trunks, you can go." She kneeled down and ruffled his soft lavender hair. "But you're going to help me out tomorrow, right?"

He nodded. "Yes ma'am."

She smiled. "Alright, then. Hurry up and get going before your father realizes that you broke one of his weights."

The 10-year-old demi-saiyan was about to take off again when a voice boomed from the other side of the house, namely, the gravity room.

"TRUNKS!!"

Bulma smiled and quirked an eyebrow at her son. "Don't worry, kiddo. I got you covered this time," she winked at him, turning his look of terror into a smile of utter relief. "Don't forget, be back by dinner. Now get out of here before your father gets a hold of you."

Trunks couldn't contain his happiness. He jumped up and gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek before blasting off into the air. "Thanks, mom!" he called back to her.

She gave a content sigh and walked back to the house with on hand on her hip. "Guess it's time to pay a visit to my Prince Not-So-Charming..." she said to herself as a flirtatious smile played across her lips.

Goten scanned the sky as he lay in one of the tree branches of their meeting spot. The tree itself was nothing special. It was the area that attracted the boys. The trees were close together, making it easier to hide and harder to maneuver if you didn't know the landscape. As for the tree, Trunks had said whichever tree he hit with a rock would be where they meet every time. He had just so happened to hit an apple tree, much to their delight. Unfortunately, that tree got knocked over by mistake so they settled for the giant oak next to it. That's been their secret meeting place ever since. Of course, it wasn't exactly 'secret' since basically everyone (everyone meaning the Z fighters) knew where it was.

Goten sat up and gave a grunt of frustration. Where _was_ Trunks? He looked at the sky again, then smiled widely at the approaching dot in the sky. "Hey Trunks!!" He cried, waving his hands wildly from the top of the tree.

Trunks descended to his friend with a smirk. "Hey Goten. You ready?"

The 9-year-old nodded eagerly. "You bet! Let's go!" He blasted past a surprised Trunks and off into some random direction. "Goten, get back here! You're going the wrong way!!"

Said demi-saiyan came to an abrupt halt and turned to his older friend and scratched his head in embarrassment with the infamous Son Grin (™). Trunks shook his head with his arms crossed. "You are such an air-head sometimes, you know that? Come on, it's _this_ way!" He pointed in the completely opposite direction. Goten stared for a minute.

"…Oh."

* * *

**Well, that's it! Hope you enjoyed, please review! After all, more reviews means quick… well, quick**_**er**_** updates. And remember! Flames shall be used to make my ramen! XD Well, Ja Ne for now! **


	2. The Forbidden Forest

**Hey people! OMG, I'm sooo sorry it took so long to update! I had it all ready to go, then I was sick all day then I went up to Alabama with my Aunt and Uncle and, would you believe it, they have no computer! I was all "Noooooo!! My readers will kill me!!"**

**Goten: seriously, I'm ready to see what Trunks found!!**

**Trunks: Get on with it already!**

**Me: Oh shut up. One of you do the disclaimer**

**Trunks: Why us?**

**Me; Cuz I'm the author and I did it last time!**

**Trunks: Sigh, fine…. Goten, you do it!**

**Goten: Okay! Shadow of Existance does not own me, Trunks, or any of the Dragonball Z characters. She just owns the storyline and all the future fluff!**

**Me: Right! I'd also like to thank ****hennahito-ckbc****, ****KasiaNoodle****, ****Katarina10430****, and ****Mikila2**** for reviewing. Thanks guys!**

**Goten: Yeah, and Sketch is a big fan of Mikila2's work and previous work as Mikila, so she felt real honored that Mikila2 enjoys this story**

**Me: blushes Yeah… eh hehe, well on to the much awaited chapter two of "**_**Realization**_**"! Hit it, Trunks! **

After about 10 minutes of flying, the boys ended up by a huge waterfall that was at least a hundred feet tall. Goten marveled at the sight. "Wow, Trunks! It's so pretty!" he said.

Trunks scoffed. "_'Pretty'_? What are you, seven?" He turned back towards the falls and his look softened. "But it _is_ pretty cool, isn't it?" He looked back down at his friend and shook his head. The dummy was trying to fly through a rainbow! Trunks groaned and slapped his forehead. This was going to be a _long_ day...

He grabbed the boy by the belt of his gi and dragged him away from the rainbow. "Goten, would you knock it off? This isn't what I wanted to show you!"

Goten gave him a blank look. "Huh? If this isn't it, why'd you take us here, Trunks?"

Trunks released his belt and turned to face him with his arms crossed in a very Vegeta-Esq. manner. "If you would chill, you'd find out! We have to go through here to get there! Now follow me!"

He led Goten behind the waterfall and into a large cave. They flew all the way down the corridor of the cave till they came to a dead end. Goten eyed his friend suspiciously. "It's a dead end," he stated.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Well, duh. I can see that. We don't go forward to get where we're going."

Goten blinked. "Well, where do we go?"

Trunks smirked. "Up, of course." He looked around the top of the cave till his eyes landed on a small crack. He recognized this as the mark where he... 'discovered' the entrance...with his head. 

He flew up and patted the roof, as if testing the stability, then pushed up. Goten was surprised to see the stone already cut in a perfect circle. Trunks flew into the hole, and motioned for his friend to hurry up. "Come on, Goten! We don't have all day!" When the 9-year-old just stared at him blankly, Trunks 'hmph'ed and turned his head away. "Fine, I guess I'll go by myself, then."

Finally, the concept ran through Goten's head, and he chased after Trunks in a panic. "Gah! Hey Trunks, wait for me!!" He quickly flew up through the hole before Trunks pushed the stone slab back in its place. Trunks shook his head at his best friend, who wiped his brow of panic-stricken sweat and glared at the purple-haired demi-saiyan. "What'd you go and do that for, Trunks? That was mean!"

Trunks waved his hand in dismissal of the young Son's comment. "Grow up, Goten. There are mean people in the world. Get used to it. Life isn't all sunshine and lollipops, you know."

Goten got a dreamy look in his eyes. "But wouldn't it be cool if it were?"

Trunks pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation. "Just... Hurry up and come on, before I kick your lazy-"

"Trunks! Come on, I wanna see it! Hurry up!" came Goten's voice from ahead of him.

The purple-haired demi-saiyan stared at his friend in surprise. 'How'd he get up there so fast?' He then smirked, remembering how on the way here, Goten had been complaining about being hungry and he had finally gone off.

_Alright, already! You can eat when we get there if you just shut up!_

'So that's partially why he wants to get there so fast...' he shrugged. 'Like father, like son, I guess.' He then inwardly flinched at the thought of his own father. He was almost scared to go home now. Almost. It's not that he doubted his mother's persuasion skills (not that he'd actually seen her more 'persuasive' skills, besides threatening to sleep on the couch or not letting him eat, which just so happens to be a saiyan's worst nightmare), but when his father was angry, well, let's not get into _that_ particular subject...

"Truuuunks! Let's _go_ already!" Goten whined, snapping Trunks out of his thoughts. The little 'Goku clone' had waited, in his opinion, too long for his purple-haired friend. It was, what, almost noon? And he had only had four servings at breakfast this morning! That was barely a snack for crying out loud! "C'mon, Trunks! I'm hungry!"

Trunks opened his mouth to say something, but he was quickly silenced by his own stomachs growling, begging for food. The ten-year-old demi-saiyan scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "Heh heh, right. Let's get going. We're almost there."

Goten flashed a Son Grin. "Hey, Trunks. You wanna race there?"

Trunks gave a friendly smirk and stuck his hands in his sweatshirt pockets. "Sure Goten, why not?"

"Super saiyan speed?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

The two powered up, their hair spiked up and turned golden, their eyes turned ocean blue-green, and they were surrounded by a golden aura. They instantly took off, with Trunks a little bit ahead. But his mind was only on one thing, something that wasn't the race. 'I sure hope mom found a way to distract dad...'

He had _no_ idea...

--

**Back at Capsule Corp…**

_Riiing. Riiing._

Both Bulma and Vegeta groaned in annoyance as the phone rang, interrupting their heated kissing. Vegeta noticed Bulma getting up, and his arm slithered around her waist, pulling her back against him.

"How about I just blow it up?" he whispered seductively in her ear, smirking as he felt her shudder with pleasure under his breath.

She grinned, placing another gentle kiss on his lips. But before he could deepen it, she placed a finger on his lips as a cue to stop, much to his disdain. "Look, here's the deal. I'm going to go answer the phone, but if it's nothing but a waste of our time, I'll trace the call back to where it came from, and you can go blow _them_ up, or something. Sound good to you?"

He huffed, which Bulma understood as an agreement. She knew that anyone who interrupted them, may Vegeta have mercy on them, though the chances of that were slim to none. And making that deal was the only way she would get away from him to answer the phone anyway. Deal making was sort of a tradition in this odd little family, especially with Vegeta and Trunks. Whoever said _she_ couldn't join the fun? She got up and walked over to the phone, making sure she swayed her hips as she did so. "Hello, Capsule Corp?" She answered, trying to keep the irritation from seeping into her voice. After a minute, she slammed her hand down on the table in absolute anger, making even Vegeta jump. "What?! Are you _crazy_? ... No, I don't…. I don't care, Marv! That is the _last_ thing you let interns work on! ... I already told you, I don't care! ... Just…. Just save your excuses…. Yeah, I bet you're sorry. You'll be lucky if you keep your job after this. Yeah… sigh, fine… Fine, I'm on my way."

She hung up the phone and plopped down on the bed, massaging her temples. "What's wrong?" came Vegeta's rough voice from behind her.

She sighed and fell backwards, unintentionally landing in his lap. "Those morons let the new interns tamper with the Ultramatic Power Generator as a test for their skills." Vegeta quirked an eyebrow. How was he supposed to know what an Ultra-whatever Power Generator was? As if reading his mind, Bulma broke it down for him. "It's a special high powered, highly durable generator. I even made modifications on it for your precious gravity room as a test run." This most definitely got his attention. "If it was a success with the gravity chamber, then it would have attracted a lot of potential business partners that could put Capsule Corp on the map. I worked on that thing for months! And I was almost finished with it too, but, those idiots decided to let the new student interns work on it as their "grand exam". Now it's busted and, from what I've heard, the extent of the damage is pretty bad. Now they want me and dad to go down there and help fix it."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. How dare they tamper with something meant specifically for his gravity chamber! He could just go over and blast them all into oblivion! Didn't they know he needed every aspect possible so he could become stronger than Kakarot? Of course not, but let's not tell Vegeta that. Of course, that also explained why the woman was so busy these past few months. But that didn't explain why the woman was this aggravated. "So what's the problem, woman? Could you not just go to the other side of this infernal building and fix the blasted thing?"

She rolled her eyes and sat up. "I _wish_ it was that simple." He raised an eyebrow and she locked her blue eyes with his dark ones. "Unfortunately, the generator is kept in another facility," she gave him a sheepish smile. "...in the next town over."

He shrugged. "So?"

"_So_, I might be gone a few days."

He inwardly cringed. Though he would never admit it, he didn't want the woman to leave. He wanted her _here_ with _him_, not in another town with a bunch of idiots who couldn't even do their job. He shook his head of those thoughts. He was acting childish. The woman needed to go, and he would not keep her from doing so. After all, it _was _for an upgrade for his gravity room. "Very well," he stated.

"Will you need any help?"

He scoffed. _Help_? _Him_? The Prince of all Saiyans, needing help? "What for, woman? And what would make you ask such a question?"

She shrugged. "Well, you know. Food, daily duties, Trunks..."

"The brat will be at that 'school', as you call it, those blasted bots can take care of the cleaning and such, and I am perfectly capable of preparing a meal for myself or the brat. We can survive without you for a few days."

She giggled and laid her head on his muscular shoulder. "Oh, absolutely, your Highness." She kissed him on the cheek when he scowled at her. "But, your forgetting one thing, my liege."

He quirked an eyebrow at her once again. "And what, pray tell, might that be?"

"Trunks is out of school for the summer."

**Back with Trunks and Goten...**

Goten couldn't stop staring. It was beautiful! He couldn't believe Trunks found a place like this. It was a forest _inside_ the mountain! The trees were gigantic, and, as Goten put it, super-duper thick! More than 100-feet tall and 100-feet wide, and you could slide on the roots, they were so big! There was also a big lake, and it was really clear! Trunks told him that it was so clear; he could see the bottom of the deep end. When Goten asked Trunks how deep it was, his friend replied with a less than polite answer.

_What do I look like, a yard stick? It doesn't matter how deep it is, as long as you don't fall in. But if you want to find out so bad, I'd be happy to help you 'find out'..._

Now, Goten may not be the brightest ki blast in the bunch, but he was smart enough to know he defiantly did **not** want to find out Trunks' way; therefore he had happily changed the subject.

"Hey, Goten! Come over here! I gotta show you this!"

Goten quickly followed the voice of his friend, who was on a fallen tree standing on front of a waterfall. "Hey Goten, watch this." Trunks stuck his hand in the water and moved it to the left. What was amazing though, was where ever Trunks moved his hand, the water stopped flowing! "Pretty cool, huh?"

Goten could only nod dumbly. There wasn't really anything he _could_ say. This was beyond amazing! "Yeah, I was surprised too. Come on, there's more you should totally see!" Trunks flew through the hole in the waterfall, followed slowly by Goten, who stopped right under it, and cautiously looked up. Suddenly, the water came crashing down on the poor chibi's head. Goten sent Trunks a childish glare, who was laughing insanely, kicking his feet through the air and holding his sides.

"That wasn't funny, Trunks!" Seeing Goten's scowl, that couldn't even intimidate a squirrel, and his drenched gravity-defying hair drooping slightly only made Trunks laugh harder.

**Elsewhere...**

A mysterious figure sat in a pitch black room in front of a variety of different screens that flashed with different images of different people all over the world. You could tell simply by his figure he was aged. His head was cupped in a wrinkly hand in thought as his eyes darted from screen to screen. A "swoosh" was heard behind him, signaling the door had opened. A man walked in, carrying a clipboard in his left hand. Even under his lab coat, you could tell he was, though slender, quite muscular.

"What is it, Daishin?" came the elder man's scruffy voice. The man, Daishin, smirked and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "I simply wished to check your progress, sir."

The chair swerved around, and even the seemingly calm Daishin slightly flinched under his leader's evil glare. "And what made you think you needed to do _that_, Dr. Daishin?" The chair turned back around to face the screen. "Finding the right person takes time, you fool. Do not test me. Need I remind you who Lord Kuroshu put in charge of this assignment?"

The man gave a swift and formal bow. "Of course not, doctor."

"Good, be sure you remember your place, or-" he suddenly gasped and pointed to a certain screen. "There!" All the other images disappeared and were replaced by the image of two boys. One had light purple hair with a short-sleeved white Capsule Corp sweatshirt with two blue stripes on the sleeves, gray shorts, and blue and white tennis shoes, while the other had an orange and blue gi and gravity defying black hair. The man grinned evilly. "I feel a strong presence within them. This could be it! Daishin, pull up any information about those two, immediately!"

Daishin raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told. In a matter of seconds, a picture of the black haired boy and other information appeared enlarged on the screens. "Son Goten. Age nine, blood type A, birth date, June 20, residence, Mt. Paozu. Second and youngest child of Son Chi-Chi and Son Goku."

"Hmm... Goku, huh? Name rings a bell... Bring up the other boy!"

"Trunks Briefs. Age ten, blood type B, birth date, October 14. Residence, West City. Only child of Bulma Briefs, and..." now it was Daishin's turn to gasp. "What's this?!"

The older man narrowed his eyes. "What is it? Well, spit it out!"

With a shaky voice, Daishin responded. "It says... only child of Bulma Briefs and... Vegeta."

"What?!" the man roared. "Vegeta? As in _Prince_ Vegeta of the Saiyan race?!"

"Y-Yes, sir. No doubt about it. Here's a picture of them together. It is indeed Prince Vegeta."

The old man growled under his breath. "Those blasted saiyans just don't die!"

"Shall I inform Lord Kuroshu?" Daishin said, regaining his cool composure.

"No," was his reply. "Not yet, anyway. But tell him I have found what we're looking for..."

Daishin made a sound of confusion, but said nothing. He simply bowed and disappeared into the darkness. The only way you could tell he left completely was by the sound of the door. As soon as he was sure his assistant was gone, the old doctor cupped his chin in thought. "Fool. He does not see the opportunity we have here!" he grinned maniacally. "The son of Prince Vegeta, a half saiyan... if that is true, there's the possibility that spiky-haired brat is also part saiya-jin. This could do wonders for my research. That fool Kuroshu can wait. I have my _own_ plans for those two..."

He threw his head back and laughed evilly at the thoughts of what he could do to the poor unsuspecting boys.

**And back to Trunks and Goten!**

Trunks opened his blue eyes lazily. He and Goten had been exploring the newly dubbed "Forbidden Forest" all day, and after eating (much to Goten's satisfaction), they had laid down in a grassy plain and ended up falling asleep. Corny name for a forest, perhaps, but Trunks had decided to let Goten name it since he made him wait so long to eat. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, the glanced down at his watch. 4:25 p.m. He yawned and laid back down. 5 seconds later, he shot back up and looked back down at his watch. 'Shoot! If we don't get going, I'll be late and I'll get in soooooo much trouble!'

He started shaking Goten, who had somehow managed to get on a large stump, still asleep. "Goten! Goten, wake up!" Nothing. "I said, wake _**UP!!**_" Trunks shouted as loud as he could and pushed Goten off the stump, making the poor chibi land on his head. "Hey, what was that for, Trunks? I was having a nice nap, and-"

"No time!" Trunks interrupted. "We slept too long, it's almost five!"

Now Goten started panicking too. "Oh no! We're gonna get in trouble!"

"Not if we go Super Saiyan! Now suck it up, power up, and let's go!"

They both powered up to super saiyan, and sped towards the exit. Trunks ended up going a bit faster than Goten, seeing as how he was in much more danger with his dad than Goten with his mom and her "Frying pan of Doom"©. Though, he had to admit, he _never_ wanted to experience Chi-Chi's pan-wielding skills ever again. Before he knew it, he was out of the forest and back in 

cave. He looked around and sighed, noticing Goten had fallen behind, and began tapping his foot impatiently. 'Come on, come _on! _Where are you, Goten_? _Might as well try and find out how far behind he is...' He searched for his friend's ki, but much to his surprise, he couldn't feel anything. He started to head back to the forest when Goten flew past him, almost knocking him off his feet. "Wha-? Goten? How did you-? Where you suppressing your ki just now??

Goten lowered himself to the floor with a look of confusion on his face. "No, I was trying to catch up with you. Why?"

"When I got out of the forest, I couldn't sense you. Can you sense me, now?"

Goten nodded. "Yep. Nothing different."

Trunks crossed his arms and closed his eyes in thought. "Well, I can sense you _now_. So if it's not us then..." he looked back towards the forest.

"...That means the Forbidden Forest can hide ki!" Goten finished excitedly.

Trunks nodded with a half smile. "Yeah! But we can worry about that later, right now, we gotta vamoose!"

They powered up once again and headed home, praying that they wouldn't be late.

**And... Back to Bulma and Vegeta!**

Vegeta sat on the bed angrily as he watched the woman pack. He was stuck with the brat all day! At least he could train, but he had no idea what Trunks would do by himself. Maybe he'd get lucky and the boy would leave him alone to go play with Kakarot's spawn. As much as he disliked having anything to do with him outside training, if that's what it took to keep Trunks out of his hair, so be it. His attention was soon diverted back to Bulma when her suitcase snapped together, signifying that she was finished packing. She turned to him with her hips and a smile. "Oh, come on. It's not that bad. I'll only be gone a few days, a week at the most depending on the damage to the generator. Plus, I'm not leaving till tomorrow morning."

He huffed and turned his scowl to the wall. He did not want to discuss anything at the moment. Bulma grinned and set down beside him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Awww, I'm going to miss you too, Veggie!"

The Saiyan prince growled and glared at her as a blush crept across his face. "Don't call me that! And who ever said I'd miss you anyway?! As a matter of fact, it'll be a lot more peaceful around here without you harping about every little thing!" He regretted what he said as soon as it came out of his mouth, especially when he saw the hurt look on the woman's face. He quickly looked away. Once again he let his pride get the better of him. Now he'd have to deal with the woman's crying and…

_Smack!_

His hands swiftly flew to the back of his head to suppress the sharp pain that flew through his head. The blasted woman had smacked him upside the head! "What was that for?!" he snapped at her.

"You are such an insensitive jerk, you know that?" she said standing up. She walked across the room and picked up her suitcase and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he growled.

"I'm going to tell dad about the problem and take my stuff down to the airship. When I come back, you'd better have a different attitude, Mr. High-and-Mighty-Prince-of-lack-of-manners!" With that said she flung open the door and stomped out of the room.

Vegeta glared after her. How dare she hit _him_, The Prince of the Saiyan race, and then just walk out of the room like that! Part of him wanted to blast her for such an act, but he knew he could never bring himself to do so. He instead laid back on the bed and turned his glare to the ceiling.

'Women….'

**Well, how was it? Good? Not good? Reviews, people! Much needed, much appreciated!**

**Trunks: They'd probably send more reviews if you'd update sooner.**

**Goten: Yeah, you had everybody waiting a really long time!**

**Me: TT.TT I already said it wasn't my fault!!**

**Trunks: Suuure, whatever**

**Goten: Well, thanks for sticking around, Read and Review please!**


End file.
